


He's Just Adorable

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro's in love





	He's Just Adorable

Lance stalked into their apartment, tossing his shoes aside as he flopped onto their couch. Letting out a distressingly long groan into the cushions, he turned to look at Shiro. 

“So how was your day?” Shiro asked, watching with amusement from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“You’d think working in a food truck wouldn’t mean dealing with ridiculous customers, but nope!” Lance rolled into sitting, giving the cutest pouty glare Shiro had ever seen. Shiro walked over, listening to his husband complain about his day, watching Lance’s lips as they kept up their pout. Lance looked too adorable, and Shiro could listen to his voice all day. 

Really, Shiro couldn’t be blamed when he walked over, leaning over the back of the couch to drape himself over Lance and kiss him on the cheek. Lance blushed, and gave Shiro a slight frown, before continuing his tirade on the customers he’d argued with that day.


End file.
